Natuurkundefilmpjes opgesplitst naar domein
Domein B: Golven Subdomein B1: Informatieoverdracht '''Harmonische trilling''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw9M57Z8hCM PSSC physics harmonic motion] '''golfverschijnselen''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyqCgtvMwfw&feature=related slinky experimentjes] '''massa-veersysteem''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-Umre5Np_0&feature=relmfu Trilling massaveersysteem is sinusvormig (MIT)] '''Lichtsnelheid''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH9uHjJuANI c meten met een magnetron] '''staande golf''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpEevfOU4Z8&feature=related staande golven in zwembad] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpovwbPGEoo&feature=autoplay&list=PL207F0FFA9AD55B2E&playnext=1 Rubens buis] '''Resonantie''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BVNKkxCj58&feature=plcp Hoe_breng_je_een_brug_in_resonantie_door_springen] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXfUgl09T7U&feature=plcp Tacoma_Narrows_brug_resonantie] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=zWKiWaiM3Pw&NR=1 Resonantie en Zwevingen (Hewitt)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7Jh0zu8xUY&feature=related Sound - Resonance Cart] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17tqXgvCN0E&feature=related breaking a wine glass using resonance] '''Overig''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8Gxut0odyc Slow motion van bekken en trommel.] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YedgubRZva8&feature=bf_next&list=PL207F0FFA9AD55B2E Triillingspatroon van zand op een Chladni Plaat ] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4xYDs5rLNI&feature=bf_next&list=PL207F0FFA9AD55B2E Leuke intro voor geluid 'Sound is a vibe' van Bill Nye] Subdomein B2: Medische beeldvorming ''' \alpha -, \beta - en \gamma -straling''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeB8L0hKEsk&feature=plcp dracht] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_kTxl4zmOA&feature=plcp radioactief horloge] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaDZVUsCMV4 Uraanglas] '''Gevolgen van radioactiviteit voor het milieu''' [http://www.uitzendinggemist.nl/afleveringen/1065808 De veerkracht van Tsjernobyl (Labyrint)] '''röntgenstraling''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=fvwp&v=RAE7JJOlQbw&NR=1 LOL (fake x-rays)] Domein C: Beweging en wisselwerking Subdomein C1: Kracht en beweging g = \frac {F_z}{m} [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mTsrRZEMwA hamer en veer vallen even snel op de maan] '''Veerkracht''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiyMuHuCFo4 veerkracht:Slinky drop in slow motion!] '''Kracht op een helling''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLf22oEAZwI&feature=youtu.be Fragment uit 'the big bang theory' met berekening] '''Zwaartepunt''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVKsJ0hlMMI zwaartepunt truc] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amfw2nABke4 carts on an air track connected with spring (MIT)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY3LYQv22qY beweging van het zwaartepunt is vaak eenvoudiger] '''Projectile motion''' [http://hypertextbook.com/facts/2007/roadtrip.shtml Snelheid van auto op helling: uit de film Roadtrip met werkblad] Subdomein C2: Energie en wisselwerking '''Arbeid en kinetische energie''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6c05PmNT34 CSI: bereken arbeid verricht door wrijving op een kogel] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P452s4ltmbY&feature=plcp beginsnelheid en remweg] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWh18F_TvFs&feature=plcp Remkracht Auto versus Motor] '''Energiebehoud''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_Kam1-DSKQ WalterLewinindewerelddraaitdoor ] Subdomein C3. Gravitatie '''Middelpuntzoekende kracht''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivBs0DAL7Wo Merry go round aangedreven door scooter!] [http://www.youtube.com/user/Paul0de0Haas/videos?sort=dd&flow=grid&view=0&page=2 motor maakt looping] '''vrije val''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1VrkWb0l2M Gewichtloosheidstraining voor het Apolloprogramma] Domein D: Lading en veld Subdomein D1: Elektrische systemen '''Gesloten kring''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee9bj4mhosY Geleidend glas (MIT)] '''Batterij''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtHt00AN0pU Batterij maken met citroen] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_P27iln1Qk Batterij maken met azijn] Subdomein D2: Elektrische en magnetische velden '''Lorentzkracht''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BVzA6orQEw&feature=plcp Lorentzkracht op spoel stroomdraden schiet weg!] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2P5qnucj-A&feature=plcp Lorentzkracht op stroomdraad (en schiet weg!)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHS3m6Y-cmA&feature=plcp Lorentzkracht op een aluminiumfolie als luidspreker] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEBMavylvew&feature=plcp Lorentzkracht verricht geen arbeid (hier op bewegende positieve lading)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okk396lXk4A&feature=plcp Cirkelvormige elektronenstraal in helmholtzspoel F_L = F_{mpz} ] '''Elektromotor''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py-0dVJ4K_s elektromotortje 1] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=G8tfhgVDbmQ&feature=endscreen elektromotortje 2] '''Elektrostatische kracht''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy6xqosv9Ik&feature=plcp LOL statische hond] '''Elektriseermachine van Wimshurst''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAeDMtqRpQQ&feature=plcp Whimhurst machine discussie deel 1] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCeinb3L96M&feature=plcp Whimhurst machine deel 2] '''Magnetische veldlijnen''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10nFw3TB4iE&feature=plcp 1 staafmagneet] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLXeHRvSqOE&feature=plcp 2 staafmagneten Noord Zuid] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7C6l0-CYYw&feature=plcp 2 staafmagneten Noord Noord] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO4LEwhI7ak&feature=plcp U magneet] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ex0FHER7k9Q&feature=plcp 3 U magneten] Domein E: Straling en materie Subdomein E1: Eigenschappen van stoffen en materialen '''Luchtdruk''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPlCO3AITV4 Scheergel in vacuümklok ] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nRy6e5SRH8&feature=plcp schoco-zoen in vacuümklok] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHY9fFQhX68&feature=related marshmallows in vacuümklok] [http://www.youtube.com/v/VipwJVgXz1U knappende ballon in vacuümklok] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfZv32LvSww maagdenburgse halve bollen] '''Soortelijke Warmte en warmtecapaciteit''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6N7A8eEKcg&feature=plcp Warmtecapaciteit van een Joulemeter] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN1rUlVICeM&feature=plcp Bepaling Soortelijke Warmte Aluminium] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuJyDxO31DY&feature=plcp Bepaling Soortelijke Warmte Messing] '''Faseovergangen''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99Y0KStS4YA&feature=plcp Koken zonder smelten] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zoTKXXNQIU&feature=fvwrel Non-Newtonian Fluid on a Speaker Cone] Subdomein E2: Elektromagnetische straling en materie '''Infrarood''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPQTCLiXJVc&feature=related Maak een webcam gevoelig voor IR] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1Tk1dHcICc Klas in IR] '''Atoommodel van Rutherford''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBqHkraf8iE goudfolie experiment (demonstratie met uitleg)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pZj0u_XMbc goudfolie experiment (schematisch)] Subdomein E3: Kern- en deeltjesprocessen '''Higgs deeltje''' [http://www.phdcomics.com/higgs/ Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 1] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZlPbWQIr5M&feature=youtu.be Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 2] [http://www.guardian.co.uk/science/video/2012/jul/03/what-is-a-higgs-boson-video Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 3] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYXGqOv26_o&feature=plcp Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 4] '''LHC''' [http://www.ibtimes.com/articles/348440/20120604/large-hadron-collider-hand-video-big-bang.htm Don’t Stick Your Hand In The Large Hadron Collider!] '''Rayleighverstrooiing''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwWRjJWzv0Y&feature=relmfu Walter Lewin in de wereld draait door. Demonstratie met sigarettenrook: waarom is de lucht blauw.] Domein F: Quantumwereld en relativiteit Subdomein F1: Quantumwereld '''onbepaaldheidsrelatie van Heisenberg''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT7xJ0tjB4A Interferentie enkele spleet ] '''Dubbelspleet-experiment''' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpSqrb3VK3c Dr. Quantum] Subdomein F2: Relativiteitstheorie '''Inertiaalstelsel, relativiteit van beweging''' [http://archive.org/details/frames_of_reference Frames of reference (PSSC physics) en centrifugaal/centripetaal kracht ] '''Tijdrek''' [http://www.scivee.tv/node/2415 tijdrek bij muonen] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWyTxCsIXE4 Vergelijking met platland bij tijd als vierde dimensie] Domein G: Leven en aarde Subdomein G1: Biofysica Subdomein G2: Geofysica Domein H: Natuurwetten en modellen